The Demon's Love
by MpregFan1
Summary: The story of the half demon Dean and his human omega, Sam. Warnings: Mpreg, male characters being referred to as mother, sexual content (not much), historical inaccuracies,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Way back when, back when people were being accused of witchcraft and hung, there was a small town by the name of Winchester which became a safe haven for those who were different from the puritans. People who wanted to live a little without the fear of god coming down on them and people who wanted to raise their children in a less religious environment. The founder, John Winchester, wasn't a gambler or a corrupt person but a family man who wanted his only child, Sam, to have more rights and freedoms than were given to omegas at that time. While there were many whorehouses and less than honorable taverns in the town of Winchester, you'd never find any member of the Winchester family in any of those non-respectable places. The only reason John allowed these immoral people with their wicked way in his town was because he knew that if he truly wanted Samuel to be able to inherit everything and live a happy life he needed to welcome the sinful and the damned with open arms. If only he really knew what he was truly welcoming?

With all the lustful and corrupt actions going on in that town day by day, it's not surprising that some have made deals with a demon there. What is surprising is that the demon, who went by the name Crowley, they made the deals with was in the better part of the town; the part where the Winchesters lived with all their rich and righteous friends. Crowley looked very much like any human in their 50s would and dressed in a black satin gown with a high neckline and loose but long sleeves. Instead of making deals with people he stood outside a shop looking at the items on display in the window. He almost didn't sense his son, Dean, who was only a half demon join him.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked looking between his mother and the window for some kind of answer.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Crowley mockingly replied.

Dean looked around at all the merry people going on their merry way in their beautiful gowns. "It looks like you're in the wrong side of town wasting time."

"I'm looking for a gift for your father." Points to the golden pocket watch with a beautiful design of Adam and Eve on the cover. "I thought he may like this."

"You've already given him a hundred like that one. Can't you find him something else?"

Crowley signed and turned away from the window, "Which sadly becomes a problem when you've been married to someone for more than 200 years. I've already given him everything: pocket watches, books, clothes, horses, children, a castle…oh and the best years of my demon life."

Dean chuckled and cockily suggested, "Have you tried flowers?"

Crowley rolled his eyes at his son, "Why are bothering me?"

"What? Can't I send time with my loving mother?"

"You don't even like working with me. What do you want?" Crowley asked again.

"We may have a deal, he's waiting for you at the usual tavern." Dean informed him.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Crowley starts walking toward their part of town with Dean beside him. As they walked through the better made streets 2 omegas came out of one of the larger dressmaking shops. They weren't paying attention and one of them ended up running into Dean. The omega was taller than most omegas and more beautiful than others. He had longest brown hair with eyes to match. His friend giggled as he blushed and quickly apologized before taking off. Dean watched as the 2 omegas went into another shop.

"No respect," Crowley shook his head at the omegas.

"They're just having a good time, you can't tell me you never acted like that," Dean distantly replied.

"No, back in my day we respected our alphas and elderly omegas with respect."

Dean turned to his mother," Didn't you once tell me that you hated things back in your day?"

"Yes but we had respect, no matter how bad it was?"

"The omega did apologize," Dean offered.

"You call that an apology?" Crowley retorted righteously in a way only elder people can do, "Back when I was young if an omega needed to apologize to an alpha we got on our knee and begged forgiveness."

Dean pretended to think about what his mother said and gave Crowley his smartass smirk," You're right mother!"

"I am?" Crowley asked taking a step back and looking in disbelief at his son.

"Yeah, I should go right up to that innocent little omega and tell him to kiss my feet."

"Dean!" Crowley looked around to make sure no one heard his son say that.

"I mean I'm an alpha!" Dean said a little yeller." He's just a lowly omega, he should respect me."

Crowley grabbed his son's arm and growled in his ear. "Dean! Stop before someone hears you!"

"No he needs to learn his place, which is under me!"

People turn towards them and gave them dirty looks. Dean started laughing. Crowley slapped him upside the head," Do you realize how much you embarrassed me?"

Dean grinned at his mother while he rubbed his head," You should be used to it by now."

"Do you even realize how much trouble you could have been in or who you were talking about?" Crowley snarled at him.

Dean shook his head, "A good-looking omega?"

"Samuel Winchester, John Winchester's son."

"Really?" Dean asked with more interest.

"Yes, if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from him," Crowley warned his son.

"Or what?"

"That's up for Daddy Winchester to decide."

That night when Crowley returned home his mate, their son stayed back in the town of Winchester. He went deep into the dark woods besides the town where no one else dared to go after dark and started to build.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean no longer had time to help his mother make deals. He spent his nights building and his days watching Sam. One thing he learned from his Sam watching was that Sam only wore white gowns. They were all made of different fabrics and had different designs but were always white. He wondered why that was and got his answer one day when he was watching Sam read under a tree. He took in the captivating scene from behind some trees opposite of where Sam sat. He was so enchanted that he almost didn't hear Sam when he called out to him. "Are you going to just stand there watching me or would you like to seat down?"

Startled Dean walked out from hiding," You knew I was there?"

Sam nodded and gave him an innocent, bright, flirty smile. "I've known for weeks. You aren't as quiet as you think you are."

"Really?"

"Yes, not as quiet as I am," Sam patted the ground next to him, "Come sit."

Dean sat down next to him, "What do you mean by not as quiet as you?"

"Why are you building a house in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night?" Sam counter asked.

"You followed me?" Dean bolted up right in shock.

"It only seemed fair," Sam whispered, "I answered one of your questions, now you answer one of mine…the house?"

"A man has to live somewhere, doesn't he?" Dean answered.

"True but can't you build a house near the others in the daytime?"

"I like my privacy," Dean said with a shrug.

"But at night?" Sam asked.

"I have better things to do during the day," Dean replied.

Sam giggled and blushed a little, "Like watching me?"

"Uhm…wait a minute, I answered more than one of your questions," Dean growled in a non-threatening way," Now you answer one of mine."

"Okay, what's your question?"

Dean thought for a moment, "When did you start following me?"

Sam blushed even harder and wouldn't make eye contact with Dean," Last week, I watched you leave your hiding spot at Sundown and I followed you back to your "place." I…uhm…was most interested when you took off your top and I saw your…torso."

Dean chuckled, "Glad you liked it."

"So why are you watching me?" Sam muttered out.

"You're very beautiful," Dean answered.

"I'm sure you've seen omegas more beautiful than I," Sam responded as he looked down at the forgotten book in his lap.

Dean scooted as close to Sam as he could and whispered seductively in Sam's ear, "Never."

He started to kiss Sam's neck as one of his hands played with the strings in the back of the white silk gown Sam wore that day. Sam tumbled and weakly tried to push him away, "I think I must go."

"No, stay," Dean told him as he held him in place. He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled it under his long, linen shirt with a long V cut neckline. "You liked to my chest uncovered, you're more than welcome to feel it."

Sam blushed but didn't pull his hand away," Mmm…it's very…uhm nice."

Dean chuckled at Sam's innocence and started to kiss Sam's neck," I believe it's my turn to ask a question."

"Mmmm, what…oh...uhm go ahead?"

Dean chuckled again and laid Sam on the ground before getting on top of him. He pecked Sam quickly on the lips," Why do you only wear white?"

"My father will only allow me to. He thinks that white means innocent and pure. He said that it would protect me from those evil spirits that wish to taint me before I wed."

Dean couldn't help himself and busted out laughing," You're kidding right?"

Sam shook his head with a little smile," He honestly believes wearing white will keep my virtue safe."

"You know it's not true, right?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and raised his head to kiss Dean. This time the kiss was long and heated. Dean slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth and Sam moaned before breaking the kiss, "I don't know what to do."

"It's okay Sammy, "Dean whispered as he took Sam's hand from his chest and pushed it to his dark breeches," I can smell how aroused you are, feel how much I want you…my sweet, innocent Sammy."

Dean kissed his head as Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's hard-on and gave it couple of strokes," You're very…big."

"Don't worry beautiful, it'll fit."

Sam blushed and closed his eyes, he murmured," I'm kind of warm, are you kind of warm?"

Dean smirked lustfully at him," Boiling, we should take off our clothes."

Sam nodded as Dean lifted him up into a sitting position and started to undo his gown's strings. Dean kissed his neck again and breathed in Sam's scent," I can't remember if it was my turn to ask something or not but I just going to ask anyway, what color gown do you want to wear afterward?"

Sam's eyes opened and he pulled his hand out of Dean's breeches before he pushed Dean off of him.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in a confused tone.

"Don't call me that!" Sam screamed before storming off, tears slowly coming down. Dean quickly followed and stopped him before he got too far.

"What's the matter Sam? I thought you liked it," Dean told him as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Sam roughly pushed Dean's hand away from his face and started to walk away but was once again stopped by Dean," Let go of me!"

Keeping his hand around Sam Dean shook his head, "Not until you talk to me."

"I'm not a whore," Sam tried to pull his hand away but couldn't," I thought you wanted to woo me but were just too shy. I thought you were a respectable alpha, a gentleman…nothing like those other alphas."

"With the way you acted a couple of minutes ago you can't really expect me to believe that you want a gentleman for an alpha," Dean responded in a very smug tone.

Sam found the strength to pull his hand away and slap Dean across the face," Never follow me again!"

Dean rubbed his face as Sam ran away. He tried to go after him but Crowley, who was watching the whole time, appeared and stopped him," I think you said enough son."

"This doesn't concern you mother! Stay out of it!" Dean yelled in his face.

"Doesn't concern me? Your mother? The omega who gave birth to you?" Crowley asked him," I gave you life so that you could live it well, not waste it trying to bed some rich, high society bitch who will probably send his alpha father to kill you for even touching him like you did! Didn't I warn you?!"

Dean pushed his mother to the ground," Don't call him that!"

"What?! Bitch?! Isn't that what you wanted him to be?! You're little plaything! I thought your father and I raised you better Dean!"

"You didn't raise me at all!" Dean shouted as he hit the ground next to Crowley.

"Why are you acting like that omega meant anything more than a quick sexual encounter?" Crowley rumbled at his son as Dean tried to calm down. It took a moment for it all to click for Crowley but he finally understood," You wanted him to become your mate, didn't you? That house you're building is for him, isn't it Dean?"

He watched as Dean nodded," And how did you think you'd get him to agree to that son? You're a demon! Do you really think he'd want to be mated to a demon for the rest of his life?"

"Father does!" Dean reasoned. Crowley shook his head and slowly got up.

"Your father is different, he wasn't raised to be the prefect little omega who doesn't ever let loose," Crowley told him.

"I'm sure that I could make him…"

"What? Love you? Understand the whole demon thing?" Crowley growled at him," Dean, he was raised to believe demons, evil spirits, sinning, and all things like that were bad. I wish that I could say that it's possible for you to have a happy ending with Samuel but son…be realistic, there isn't any way that this story is going to end well."

"Are you saying I should give up?"

"Yes, I don't want to see you get hurt any more than you already are. Give up this wooing of the Winchester son, take down that house, and come home. If you want I'll never ask you to help in this town again," Crowley patted his son on the back," You're father is worried."

"…You're right mother, I'll let go of Sam and take down the house," Dean agreed.

"It's for the best Dean, you'll see," Crowley told him.

Dean nodded," I'll be home later."

Crowley nodded and quickly before Dean could say anything he hugged his son than disappeared.

Dean decided that he should tell Sam he was sorry for the way he acted and wrote a small letter for that purpose. He hid in his usual spot until sundown and came out of hiding with the hope Sam would see the letter he stuck to a tree. He didn't stay around to see if Sam would read it or not.

Inside the big white colonial style mansion Sam watched from his window as Dean left the note. He wiped a tear from his red, puffy face. A knock was heard from his door and he turned around to see his father walk in.

"Hello father," Sam said tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably.

"Your mother tells me you came home crying…is there something you want to tell me?" John Winchester asked.

"There's nothing to tell father, I just read a really sad part from a book."

"Hmmm, that's odd because she said she could smell a strange alpha on you and she also told me that you gown's strings were undone…now I want you to tell me the truth, did some alpha try to take advantage of you?" John asked in a stern voice.

"No!" Sam began to cry harder, "But I think I messed up a chance I had at happiness."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" John told his son and Sam told him everything. Afterwards Sam asked him what he should do.

"Do you think this boy want you more than warming his bed?" John asked and Sam nodded," Than you know where he lives, I gave you permission to choose your own mate after you had your first heat."

"But I don't know this boy very well, I don't even know his name," Sam pointed out and John nodded.

"You felt you knew him well enough to do those…things…with him, you can always get to know him afterwards."

Sam nodded and John decided to leave. A couple of minutes after John left, Sam changed into his nightgown and grabbed his silk night robe before heading out to the tree with the message on it. He read the message and took off in the direction of the woods where Dean had started to build the house. He got there just in time to stop Dean from setting the house on fire with a torch. He jumped on Dean, sending them flying to the ground while the torch, luckily, fell into one of the buckets of water Dean set aside.

"What are you doing?!" they both yelled at each other. Dean pushed Sam off him and stood," What are you doing here Sam? Why are you only in your nightgown?!"

"I thought it would make things easier," Sam responded.

Dean rubbed his forehead in annoyance," Easier for what Sam?"

"For our mating."

Dean choked," I'm sorry, did you say our mating?"

Sam nodded," Yes unless…you don't want to anymore."

"Of course I want to mate with you Sammy but I thought you didn't want me as much as I wanted you." Dean said helping him up.

"I want you to be my alpha," Sam whispered looking at the ground.

"Then why did you freak out earlier today?"

"I don't know your name or basically that much about you, I was a little scared about how much I trust you without knowing you," Sam said taking Dean's hand and kissed each finger.

Dean pulled his hand away from Sam's and gently caressed Sam's face, "If I carry you into this house and make you my mate will you regret it later?"

"No," Sam whispered just before Dean picked him up and carried him into the house where he took him to the master bedroom. He gently laid Sam on the bed before getting undressed. Sam looked around the undecorated room before slipping out of his nightclothes. Dean turned around to see Sam totally nude in the bed which would become theirs soon and smiled," I had dreams about this for a while."

Sam nodded," Me to." He held his arms out for Dean and Dean fell into them. They kissed and Dean managed to get the blanket out from under Sam and pull it over themselves.


End file.
